The present invention relates to wheeled vehicles, particularly wheeled seats and chairs and, more particularly, wheeled seats which can be collapsed into compact form carriable by one hand. A closely related field is that of foldable or collapsible seats and chairs.
Conventional wheelchairs are typically bulky and not designed for carrying by hand or for usage in the aisles and lavatories of commercial aircraft. Conventional wheelchairs may therefore create an impediment to air travel and other activities by persons who do not have full use of their legs.